Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 10\% \times -\dfrac{4}{50} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{50} \times 100\% = -8\%$ Now we have: $ 10\% \times -8\% = {?} $ $ 10\% \times -8\% = -0.8 \% $